five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List Of Games Planned For The Future
This is a list of known games planned for the future. Edit to add your planned games if you like. ShadicFazbear * http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fazbear_Story Dmandom * Animatronics Creed * The Binding of Jake * SCP Animatronic Breach * FoxyField * MechCraft * DomZ * Freddy Adventure 2 Bunniesbunnybunnies * FNAF Scream Team Done! * Five Nights at Freddy's: Crazy Malfunction PvzFanatic *Mini Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Handy's Halloween 2 *Mini Five Nights at SpongeBob's 2 *Government Operation 2 *Five Nights of Hell *Five Nights at SpongeBob's: Plunging into Darkness *Five Nights at Handy's Foxstar241 * Five Nights Protecting the Old Animatronics * Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Annihilation Gaomon332 * Freddy Emblem * Five Nights at Lavender Town (May be made into a real game if Gao stops being lazy) * Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Grand Finale (Gao's final game) Theminecraftkid1221 *The Search of Six 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Infinite Night *FN@F High school *''Restricted, Green VIP pass needed'' *''Restricted, Level 7 biohazard'' *''My Friend, I don't give credit, come back when your a little mmmmmmmmm..... richer!!!'' Bolt-Weed * Freddy and Bonnie: Pairs of '87 * ColourTale (Don't ask.) * Five Nights at Bolt's 4 SilverCyberlink * Project: Yellow Bear (October 2015) * Project: Next Gen (December 2015) * Project: Memories (Q1 2016) RandomzSunfish23901 * Five Nights at the Death Star * Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 * Five Nights at Slenderverse (I dunno what the freak I'm going to make this) Waluigiofthegods * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Fortran's * Five Nights at Fortran's 2 * One Night at Robotnik's * Five Nights at Mario's * Grand Theft Freddy Midevalknight Five Nights at Medieval's Five Nights at Medieval's 2 FunCookieCategory:Information * Five Nights at Freddy's:Kiddie Palace Ivan the Iguana pass needed: Palm tree pass ScauldyTheScauldron * Five Nights At Freddy's: The Mask of the Puppet 2 Stella is Missing Stella the cat goes missing so DF and GTF must find her. Final Boss: Purple Puppet. Mangy * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 1 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 4 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 5 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 6 * Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 7 1337MinerDude94 Five Nights at Rainbowman's 3 Toy Bonnie Simulator Five Nights at Pacman (maybe...) Five Nights at Demo's (maybe...) Seven Nights at Miner's Kamikazewolf A Wikia Contributor (FazbearDestructer101) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Remodels TonicHedgefox *Eight Nights at Tonic's : Fleetway *A Nightshift at Fredbear's Wikia contributor DISCLAIMER: When I make the games listed below, no one is allowed to edit them other than me, unless there are spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, GAOMON332 Journey Through Time Demonic BB * Ingtrap'sspray Eturnray (Translating reveals the key...) Mrorangehorseman10 * Attack on Purple Guy Tina.g.sherwin *One Night at Loser Prison *Five Nights at The Diner Reboot *Five Nights at Freddy's: Misconceptions *FNaF: Scrapped Revamped (Currently on hiatus) GreenGrassCreeper34 *Five Nights at Spida's Bunny * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (PC GAMA Version) * Life of a Purple Man MarioVsSonicFan * Fazbear ??????? * Five Nights at Freddys 5 (MarioVsSonicFan's Version) DefiantFazbear *Five Night's at Frina's 2 *Five Night's at Creepypasta's 2 *Five Night's at Jason and Friends FNAF other * Freddy the fighters: Remasterd story mode * FNAF 5 (My version) * One hour at the Bathroom Geno10/Darkhood Terrace * FNAF Life * Fazbear Road * Fazbear Tapped Out Golden-Sans78 *Fazbear Frenzy: Story Mode *Freddy Kart: Turbo Drift *FNaF 5 (My version) *First Night at Gadds Mansion (AKA Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 3) *5 days at Freddy's SpringThing14 * Regret it or Not-2016 * 5;U2-2016 or 2017 * Fush's Waterpark-2016 or 2017 * Five Nights at Freddy's:Brother Location-2016 or 2017 * Contributor City-2016 or 2017 * Six Nights at Tim's-2017 GermNoobKing * Twinkle: The Story of the Scrapped Ones * Droid Season 3 * Spring Fish's Amusement Park * Piggie's Snackeria KoolKoopaGirl *Elemental Wars *Stranded *Fate's Cruel Hands CrystalMorrow *Five nights at The Digital World Remastered *Five nights at The Digital World 2 *Five nights at The Digital World 3 *Five nights at The Digital World 4 *Five nights at The Digital World: Sister location *Five nights at The Digital World: The end of Digimon Entertainment *Five nights at The Digital World: Nightmare before Digimon *Five nights at The digital World: Let Them entertain *Five nights at The Digital World: The End of Digibots *Five nights at Pikmin *Five nights at Pikmin 2 *Five nights at Pikmin 3: The end of Pikmin *Five nights at Pikmin 4: before it all *Five nights at The Digital World: Before it all *Greymon and Pikmin Shadowboy192 * One Night at Roy's(finished) * One Night at Roy's 2 * Five Nights with Plants 2 * A Tale at the Funhouse An annoying guy * EDWH: Hitler Location Aidan Downtown Freezy * Summer Job Noah.4434 * Ten Nights at Buck's 2. * Five Nights At Frankburt's * Five Nights at GoldieParaDiner. * Five Nights at Buster's (Yes another spin off this time including Buster.) * Eight Nights At Ennard's. * Five Nights in Undertale. (Joke just a random joke.) * Ten Nights at Buck's:Sister Location. TheMarvalousNerdyGamer * Ten Days at Foxina's 1,2,3,4,5,and 6. * Ten Days at Foxina's:Combat Location(rpg) * One Day at Cally's 1 and 2 (spinoff) * Foxy Shooter Over Nine Thousand(joke) * Weekend at TheMarvalousNerdyGamer's(joke) Pinkyrocket * Five Nights at the Home Depot (part-done) * Five Nights at Springy's * Five Nights at Springy's 2 * Five Nights at Springy's 3 * Five Nights at Springy's: Legend of the Sword * Five Nights at Springy's: La La Land * Six Nights in Candyland * Seven Nights at Jiggly's * 8 Nights at Baby's (collab with Noah.4434.) * Five Nights at Freddy's: Modern Warfare (public page) Deadinside2 Unnamed BFDI themed Fangame Unnamed Sequel to the Above Unnamed 3rd Game Five Nights At Vineland Island Five Moghts at Vineland Island 2 LincolnDisaster19. * Horror Nights at Music Man's 2 "Deep Deep Underground" done * Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 5. Family Reunion * Five Nights at Luigi's Mansion 6. The Finale * Five Nights with a Rest Caelywobbles234 * Five Nights at Springtrap's: Reimagined (March 2018; 3rd anniversary celebration) * TERRORSHIFT 2: Corruption (March/April 2018) * TERRORSHIFT - Easter DLC (April 2018) * Abstract (April/May 2018) * Fazbear Arcade (May 2018) * Inkpocalypse: A Cuphead/FNaF Crossover (May/June 2018; collab with Germnoobking) * CHUCK E: Childhood Demons (June/July 2018; Chuck E. Cheese's/Showbiz Pizza Place themed fan game) * TERRORSHIFT 3: Remembrance (July 2018) * X.15 (July/September 2018; X: Purgatory teaser game) * Abstract 2 (August/September 2018; placeholder name) * Judgement Day (Halloween 2018; FNaTI themed fan game) * X: Purgatory (Autumn/Winter 2018) * Afton Robotics, Inc. (late 2018/early 2019; FNaF pizzeria tycoon game) PorscheCarrera999 Seven Night's at Mike's Episodes * Seven Night's at Mike's : First Hours ( 1 : Unknown release date ) * Seven Night's at Mike's : Extra Nights ( 2 : Unknown release date ) * Seven Night's at Mike's : The Reminder ( 3 : unknown release date ) * Seven Night's at Mike's : Old Ones ( 4 : unknown release date) * Seven Night's at Mike's : The Machines ( 5 : unknown release date ) Two Weeks at Ralf's 2 Episodes * Two Weeks at Ralf's : Behind the Happiness (EP1) * Two Weeks at Ralf's : The last weeks (EP2) Other Games * The First One's * Last of Fazbear's * They've Followed me Home - A Bad Memory * The Attraction : Middle of a Fire Fazbear's Investigation Episodes * Fazbear's Investigation : Happiness or Death (EP1) * Fazbear's Investigation : Closed Down (EP2) * Fazbear's Investigation : Going in the Fire (EP3) * Fazbear's Investigation : Closed for Good (EP4) Wish of Death Episodes * Wish of Death: No Idea * Wish of Death: Shouldn't be here * Wish of Death: Underground Floors * Wish of Death: SWAT Rescue * Wish of Death: Lockdown * Wish of Death: They Follow Irianachan * Irianachan's Ar-cookie-cade! * Iri's Nights of Pranking 3: Phantom of the Pranking Lord Bowser * Five Nights at Freddy's 5 (my version) * Five Nights at Freddy's 6 (my version) * ̶F̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶S̶t̶e̶a̶m̶e̶d̶ ̶H̶a̶m̶s̶ ̶(̶j̶o̶k̶e̶ ̶p̶a̶g̶e̶)̶ (canceled) * ̶A̶ ̶N̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶W̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶T̶h̶e̶ ̶C̶r̶y̶p̶t̶i̶d̶s̶ (canceled) * Five Nights at Rex's: Infinity Survival (canceled, or maybe not) * What The Freddy CuldeeFell13 * Five Nights at Thomas' 2 * 5 Chapters at Freddy's Chapter 3 Prolly Cancelled * Graveyard Shift (1/5 completed) Prolly Cancelled * Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's REMASTERED * Fortnites at Durr Burgers' (Joke Page) (Prolly Cancelled) * Muttland High School * Prolly a little update to Five Nights at Chef Pee Pee's: The Eaten Ones! DLC Invader Tom * Five Nights at Wizkid's 5 * One Night at Garfield's (Joke Page) * Five Nights at Wizkid's: Location One (Could possibly be created) BackupFile * FNAF Trilogy * TJOC Challenge Mode * Five Nights At JacksFilm's (Joke Page) * Infinite FNAF Slugslingee * Nightshift at Freddy's 2 * Six Nights at Lakewood Plaza Turbo 2 (Could be created after SNaLPT1 is complete.) * Five Nights at Godred's (Joke Page) * Five Nights With The Banana Splits 3 (I'll work on it after completing FNwTBS 2) * Five Nights of Camping * A Week at RedKat's (Joke Page) Ethanebels09_2 * Night Time at Ethan's 2: New and Improved * Five Nights at Jeffy's 2: Pure Revenge (Done) * The Nights with Poochee and Pansy * 12AM at the Campsite (12AM at Here School 2) * Chaos at Jevil's (Maybe) CrazyMew37 * Six Nights of Johto * Six Nights of Unova * Six Nights of Sinnoh * Six Nights of Pokemon 4: Galar and Kalos Wikisuckssobad * Five Nights at Cats TheSpongeBro133 * Five Nights at Spongebob's 4: Rock Bottom * Five Nights at Spongebob's: Escape from Beneath Glove World * Five Nights at Spongebob's Land * Spongebob Squarepants' Pizza Palace Simulator * Five Nights at Spongebob's 7: Toy Store of Doom * Five Nights at Spongebob's 8: Shuffle-boarding * Five Nights at Spongebob's 9: Help Wanted * LNaJ Franchise * Five Nights at Gumball's Island